Drunk
by sakura fan
Summary: Sakura and Syoaran get drunk. They think clowcards are playng cards, kero's a horsy, yue is a fairy god mother and more..How will Y+K get them out of this mess? One shot!


This is one-shot fic in which Sakura and Syaoran got drunk and then think that Clow Cards are playing cards; Kero (horsy) and Yue (god mother) are their slaves and more.  
  
Drunk  
  
It was 8 pm. Syaoran was waiting for Sakura impatiently at a hotel. He had called Sakura on a date.  
  
"Hello. Sorry I kept you waiting"  
  
Syaoran looked behind. It was Sakura. She was looking beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful black gown.  
  
"Hi. How are you?" he said  
  
"Fine"  
  
They chatted for a few minutes. Then the waiter came.  
  
"What would you like," he asked  
  
Sakura ordered some food and a glass of wine.  
  
"Sakura are you sure you want to have wine?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking how does it taste that many people like it. And what can happen from only one glass of wine"  
  
"As you wish"  
  
The waiter brought what Sakura has said.  
  
Sakura tasted the wine.  
  
"It is good.Syaoran would you like to have a taste?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Have a taste. You'll like it"  
  
Syaoran tasted it. He drank the whole glass.  
  
"Hey you drank my glass. I need more"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran told the waiter to bring more wine. They had one glass of wine each, then two, then the third then the fourth, then the fifth, then the sixth and so on. After they had ten glasses or more they paid the waiter and went outside the hotel.  
  
"That man was soo polite that he did as we said," said Sakura  
  
"Yeah", "Lets play games. What's your name again? I forgot it," said Syaoran  
  
"It is.it is.I don't remember"  
  
"No problem. I will call you sweetee"  
  
"Okay. What is your name?"  
  
"I don't remember either"  
  
"I think I can call you.Wolf because you are as brave as it"  
  
(She was saying that when Syaoran couldn't keep his own balance)  
  
"Now lets play games"  
  
"Good idea. Do you know what to play my cute Wolf?"  
  
"Do you have anything in your purse?"  
  
"Yeah.these playing cards"  
  
"Okay.Lets sit down"  
  
They both sat down.  
  
"I can't understand how to play these cards," said Syaoran after trying to play for 20 minutes  
  
"These cards are boring"  
  
"Why don't we just leave them"  
  
"No, I will try to fine instructions of playing them in my house". She put them in her purse. "I remember now. I saw in a movie that a girl does something and these cards come alive"  
  
'Who made that movie?" asked Syaoran  
  
"A girl or a boy named.named.Tomoya" said Sakura  
  
"Lets try that"  
  
"Humm.what were the incantations?"  
  
"You forgot!"  
  
"No.I remember that they only work if we play with them in a place no one can see us"  
  
"Okay then lets go there"  
  
They both went to the Penguin Park. No one was there because it was night.  
  
Sakura tried to release the cards but couldn't  
  
"Now I remember first we release our lockets"  
  
Sakura said the incantation of releasing her key.  
  
"Now lets see. First of all I want to try this sleep one". She used it and everyone around went asleep. (The card was amazed to see its mistress like this)  
  
"It does not work! See we are awake"  
  
"Can I try now?" asked Syaoran  
  
He released the flower card and created a lot of flowers for Sakura. She put them all in her purse and some in her hair.  
  
"Now it's getting boring. Lets play something else"  
  
"OKAY"  
  
As they were going to leave Kero and Yue came  
  
"What has happened to the mistress? She has gone crazy," said Yue  
  
"I bet this Chinese brat did something to Sakura"  
  
"WOW WOLF SEE I FOUND A VEY CUTE TALKING TOY"  
  
"It isn't cute but still we can play with it"  
  
Kero changed into Kerobus.  
  
"HHHHOOOOOOEEE"  
  
"Have no fear! I am here! I will save you from this monster," said Syaoran and took of his pendant. With out releasing it he said  
  
"Look I have this sword. If you monster come any closer to sweet I will kill you," said Syaoran  
  
"See Syaoran a fairy god mother has come to save us!"  
  
"COOL"  
  
Kerobus and Yue both were sweat dropping.  
  
"Wolf! How silly of me! Now I remember these are our slaves"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Forget about them. Lets play Cinderella"  
  
"Good"  
  
"I like the part when the Prince and the Princess meet"  
  
"Then lets play that part"  
  
"First I will be crying.Then my fairy god mother one slave will make my dress more beautiful and make my dolly a horse"  
  
"Good idea"  
  
Yue and Kerobus were still sweat dropping.  
  
"You flying horsy change into a dolly agian"  
  
Kerobus changed into its false form.  
  
Sakura started crying.  
  
"God mother, you aren't doing your part"  
  
Yue did nothing.  
  
"If you don't want to do anything then only change him into a horsy"  
  
Kero changed into Kerobus himself.  
  
"I forgot the story," said Sakura  
  
"Me too. Lets play the dance part"  
  
"I forgot how to dance"  
  
"Okay. Then I will teach you. How to dance? I forgot too"  
  
"Its okay. My slaves tell me how to dance"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Kero and Yue just stood there, sweat dropping. "Your slaves are very lazy," said Syaoran  
  
"Yeah! I am thinking of hiring new ones"  
  
"That is a very great idea"  
  
"I also think so"  
  
"Did you know.what was I talking about? Forget about that .Lets have a horse ride"  
  
"YA! Great! My slaves can work as horses!"  
  
"It would be more fun because they can fly"  
  
"Horsy. Can you give me and my boyfriend a ride on you?: asked Sakura  
  
"NO AND NEVER"  
  
"Please horsy?"  
  
"I'M NOT HORSY!!!!!! Ok I will give you a ride but not that brat"  
  
"Please give him a ride too"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Kerobus! What are you thinking?" said Yue  
  
Kerobus gave them a ride of the whole city. No one saw that because everyone was fast asleep.  
  
After 10 minutes kerobus put them down.  
  
"It was fun! I want one more ride," said Sakura  
  
"Hey you horsy! Give her a ride"  
  
"I'm not doing it!"  
  
"This slave is a fool! Lets do some thing else," suggested Syaoran  
  
"Lets go to our houses.Come to think of it do you remember where your house is?" asked Sakura  
  
"um..um.I don't remember"  
  
"I've an idea. Lets play {find the house}"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They reached Tomoeda Elementary School.  
  
"I think we should rest here," said Sakura  
  
"Lets have an ice cream." Said Sakura  
  
"Which flavor do you like?"  
  
"I like......Forgot"  
  
"Tasty flavor"  
  
"Really? I didn't know that"  
  
"My salves. bring me ice creams. Forgot flavor ones"  
  
"Yue, I have an idea," whispered Kero to Yue  
  
Kero brought ice creams for Sakura and Syaoran. They ate it. Kero had put medicine in it, which made people sleep. (I don't know what is it called) Yue put Sakura on Kero's back so that it can take her home. Yue held Syaoran in his hands and started flying towards his house.  
  
"NNOOOO! DON'T DO THIS! I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY DATE WITH MY PRINCESS AND I DIDN'T EVEN KISS HER GOOD BYE" he said that and fell asleep.  
  
Sakura was also shouting.  
  
"MY SALVE PUT ME DOWN! MY BOYFRIEND CAME TAKE ME TO MY HOUSE!" she shouted and she also fell asleep.  
  
  
  
The next day Sakura woke up late. She forgot what happened last night. She was amazed to see that when she woke up Kero was still sleeping. She tried to wake up Kero but he said he does not want to. The same had happened to Syaoran.  
  
Next week Syaoran again called Sakura for a date AND SHE AGAIN THINKS OF HAVING WINE BECAUSE SHE HAD FORGOT HOW IT TASTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(He he he. Got it? They will get into trouble all over again)  
  
A/n: How was this fan fiction? Please review. If I get more ideas I will try to refresh this fic. [pic] 


End file.
